Shadow's Desire
by Arros
Summary: A summoner chooses his favorite champion, Akali, and after the match, one thing leads to another, and they share a special night together. One-Shot, Lemon. My first Fanfiction, so criticism is highly appreciated


Shadows Desire

I woke up as I did any other day. I got ready and viewed the issued schedule for my day. I had a few matches during the morning, would have lunch, and then would be working with a few other summoners on an upcoming tournament for the rest of the day.

The games went as they did for many summoners. Some of my games had really good people and had some bad. Though I won my lane every game, I still lost 4 out of my 9 games due to people who either didn't know there champion well enough or were trolling.

After the last game, in which I was Akali, my favorite champion, is when my day turned. The game was as the games always were when I was Akali. I had 17 kills and only 2 deaths (I was laning against a Darius, what did you expect?). As we stepped off the summoning platforms, Akali walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"How have you been, summoner?" she asked me. "Just fine, thanks. And yourself?" "The usual. Shen not getting off my back about completing our missions. Kennen getting hyped up on just about everything. Not getting any free time for myself," she sighed.

"Hey, why don't you meet me in the Reflecting Lounge tonight?" I blurted out. I mentally slapped myself. She suddenly perked up. "That' would be great!" she shouted. "I'll meet you there at 8:30." She kissed me on the cheek and ran off.

The tournament work was finished earlier than expected, so I was given plenty of time to shower and get ready for my date. I looked at myself in my mirror, nodded in satisfaction, and left to the Reflecting Lounge.

The lounge was crowded with champions and summoners alike. It was a Friday night, so many drinks were on special, not to mention that Sona would be playing tonight. It seemed whenever she played, the crowd was filled with even more people. After wandering around for a while, I finally found Akali sitting in a corner booth. She was wearing a purple dress that showed off quite a bit of cleavage. I sat next to her, while she was in thought, apparently, as she jumped when I sat down. Recovering from her initial surprise, she smiled and hugged me.

"I didn't think you would show summoner. I was a bit worried," she said, cuddling up against me.

"Sorry about that. It's really crowded tonight. It took me a while to find you," I said laying my head on top of hers. "It's alright, summoner. I'm glad you showed up."

So we spent the next hour or so discussing just different things about our day, our lives, and our history. After a while, she asked the question that had been on both of our minds.

"So, summoner, have you ever had….you know… relations with anyone?" she asked with a blush.

I laughed softly. "Akali I have a feeling you mean that in a different way than you asked," I replied. She took a deep breath and said, "Alright summoner. Have you ever had… sex with anyone?" She was the shade of an apple now.

"Truthfully, no. I've been waiting for that someone I know will not hurt me. And what about you?" I asked. Now it was my turn to blush. I could hear her breathing pattern starting to change, so I could tell she was getting a bit nervous.

"Well, no, I haven't either. I was waiting for someone just like you were." She smiled at this, moved up and kissed me. A bit taken back by her forwardness, I recovered and returned the kiss with passion. Our tongues were soon in a battle of dominance. Mine won, and I explored her cavern, brushing against her teeth. She moaned into my mouth, and then I remembered we were in a public place. Looking around, I could see people staring at us, some with mouths agape, and others with approving nods. I saw one guy give me thumbs up.

Breaking away from her I told her that we should move to a more private place. She quickly agreed, gathered her things, and we headed towards my room, as hers was currently occupied by Shen and Kennen.

The moment we were in my room, she shut the door and jumped to me, her lips locking with mine. Once again our tongues fought, and she eventually surrendered, allowing me access once more. While we were lost in our passionate kissing, my hands unconsciously moved to her sizable breasts, massaging the C cup breasts with gently movements. She pulled away from our kiss to moan, then returned, her lips more aggressive than before.

After a few more minutes of this, she pulled away and pulled off her shirt, showing off her black lacey bra. She smiled at me as she reached around and undid her straps, letting the bra fall to the floor. Her breasts were perky, with light pink nipples poking out. She was the darkest shade of red I'd seen her in, and I knew she should be. After all, I was the first person she had should herself to.

"Akali, your beautiful. No need to be so shy about yourself," I told her. I then moved down to her breasts and took it in my mouth. I licked the pink nipple, rolling on my tongue. My other hand was fondling her other breast, gently circular movements that were driving her crazy. She moaned loudly and pressed my head against her chest, wanting more. I complied, sucking on the little bud. Taking it abit further, I gently pinched her other nipple with my hand. She yelped at the sudden pain. Thinking I went too far, I pulled away and looked at her in concern.

She said, "No its fine. It actually felt really nice. Please, keep going." I nodded and returned to her breasts, moving to the other with my mouth, giving it the same treatment as the other one. After awhile of this, I moved back up to her lips, and we engaged in passionate kissing again. She back away and told me to sit down on my couch. I did and she went between my legs, pulling my pants down. There was a noticeable bulge in my pants, at which she grinned. She then pulled the last piece of clothing constraining my manhood, which, when finally released, sprung up straight in the air. It was 7 inches, which I thought was nothing to brag about, but she seemed awed by it. Taking it in her hand, she began to slowly slide it up and down. I groaned at this, which sent her the signal that she was doing something right. She began to move it faster, the feeling that my manhood was getting sending pleasure up my spine. She then moved her lips over it, and cautiously sent out a lick, sending shivers through my body. She then went to the bottom, and licked up the shaft all the way to the head. I moaned much more audibly, so she repeated the action. Finally, she took the head in her mouth, and slowly slid down. She was able to take most of it in, but had to stop with about 3 inches left. Finding her limit, she started moving up and down slowly, causing me to groan. She moved quicker as she went, up to the point where she was bobing up and down. The pleasure my dick was receiving was pushing me toward the limit. I felt something stirring in my lower abdomen, and the feeling was even greater. I felt my balls tighten up, so I said, "Akali, I…I'm about to cum!" She nodded and put her breasts around my dick, and moved them up and down, causing me to groan loudly as I came into her mouth, my cum to much for her mouth to handle. It spilled out and ran down her chin.

She got up and swallowed what she could. She then took off her panties, the last thing she had on. Before she could react, I grabbed her and laid her on the couch. I spread her legs and looked at her gleaming, untouched womanhood. I started by licking from bottom to top, stopping at her clit. I took the nub in my mouth and sucked on it. She moaned and gripped my hair roughly.

"Oh yes! Right there!" she moaned. I continued sucking and licking the nub, causing her to moan wildly. I could sense her tensing up, so I knew she was about to cum. "Oh god, I'm going to cum!" she shouted and pressed my face against her throbbing clit. I felt her juices flow out from her pussy, covering my face with her substance. She slowly settled down and I waited for her to come down from her high.

After a few minute, she looked at me and said, "Alright, I think I'm ready to continue." I nodded and began to get on top of her. She stopped me, flipped me over and sat on my lap. "I'm on top. It will be easier for me to control the pain," she said. I nodded, and she gripped my manhood, which had returned to hardness. She guided it towards the entrance to her pussy. She took a deep breath and lowered herself onto me. She took in the head, before lowering herself further. My dick hit the wall that showed her virginity. Taking another deep breath, and pressed through it, her face contorting into one of pain mixed with pleasure. She sighed as I hit her back wall, showing that I was all the way in. She stayed like that for a few seconds before rising back up, before sitting back down. I moaned as the tightness surrounding my dick increased. She moved up and down, abit faster now. She moaned as she rode me, her slick pussy sliding up and down my dick.

I grabbed her hips and started forcing her down. The feeling of her tightness and warmth around me dick was driving me crazy. She was moaning like crazy, which was driving me even further towards cumming. The tightness increased as she came, her juices spilling out over my crotch. I was nearing my own release. "Akali… I'm gunna cum…," I told her. "Let it out inside me!" she shouted. She tightened around me again, and this time, I couldn't hold it in. I roared as I came inside her, the pleasure ending me to cloud nine.

We fell asleep there, me still inside of her

The next morning, I woke up to her still on top of me. When I realized I was still inside her, I grew hard again. She felt that and woke up. Grinning at me, she started sliding up and down. I groaned, the feeling from last night returning. She grew wet quickly, making it easier to slide in and out of her. She seemed tighter than last night, which is unbelievable. Her slick pussy was gripping me with warmth, making me groan loudly. She moved faster, and faster. The pleasure was indescribable.

"Oh yes! There! More!" she shouted as I hit her sweet spot. She tightened around me more, and came all over me lower abdomen. I flipped us over so I was on top and started pushing in and out at a quick tempo. She moaned loudly, encouraging me to go faster. I did, and I started to suck on her breasts, licking her nipple and biting down on it every now and then. After a while of this, I felt her tighten again, and she came again. This time, I couldn't help but follow.

We laid there and cuddled for a while, kissing every now and then.

"Summon, tell me something," she said. "Will you stay with me forever?"

I smiled and looked at her. "Akali, I will stay with you forever. You are mine, and I yours." I kissed her and we stayed there, cuddling together, our lives now one.

_A/N Sorry if this isn't that great, it's my first fanfic, so please review, as your criticism is greatly appreciated. I may continue this story if people ask for it. Thanks again!_


End file.
